Uraharasan goes crazy
by FrozenDrifter
Summary: A story told from Ururu's point of view...there will be weird pairings and what might happen if Urahara experiments up to the extremes...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. i do not own bleach or any of its characters, i just want to play with them**

**Please Read and Review1**

**Thanks**

* * *

**Urahara-san Goes Crazy**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A story told from Ururu's point of view…

The shop has never been this busy. For the past two weeks, more and more shinigamis come to visit. I really have no idea what is going on, maybe there is trouble or something like it. My training, and I think Jinta's as well, have been put on a break because Urahara-san is so busy meeting with the shinigamis.

When I ask Tessai-san, he won't tell me anything either. He says, "If Urahara-san won't tell you anything, then you are not privy to it." I'm really not that curious, but whenever I see the shinigamis step out of the store, there is something really different about them, but I just can't seem to point what it is.

Exactly thirteen days ago, when Renji came, he was the first to visit the shop, other than Ichigo and Rukia, of course, I was just outside sweeping the front of the shop. He came in acting all tough and being who he is. He argued with Jinta as well. Jinta just kept on pressing the issue about Renji free-loading again. Then, Urahara-san slowly came out of the store, his fan was up against his face and his hat was placed in a manner that shadowed his eyes, and he just put a hand on Renji's shoulder and they went inside. It was really weird. It seemed that they had some kind of understanding, and Renji just forgot about Jinta-kun.

* * *

Thirteen days ago…

"Renji sure is weird," Jinta said, scratching his head lightly and eyes wide in amusement of how he saw Renji just calm down immediately.

"That's really an unlikely behavior of that red-head," he commented.

"You're a red-head too, Jinta-kun," I said. But then, he hated being compared to people so he rubbed his knuckles against my head. It didn't really hurt but it was really annoying. Just then, Tessai-san opened the door and gestured for us to keep it down. Jinta-kun and I immediately did and I resumed with my chore of sweeping the front of the shop and Jinta-kun just went to the roof and sat there, ordering me around. sigh

Few minutes later, I was still sweeping the front of the shop and Renji stepped out. I first saw his feet with the slippers on, and when I looked up, his face was somehow softer. When I say softer, his features were less tough, and his eyes seemed so full of joy. That was really weird of him. The weirdest of all was, he slumped down, looked directly at me, smiling, and brought out a peace sign with his right hand.

"Hi, Ururu." He said, still smiling, and his hands shifted from the peace sign to a wave, "Good work here." He was still smiling.

"Thank you?" I answered and he opened his eyes, still smiling.

"You look so cute, you know that?" he said, "give me a hug!" he said, his arms outward and he grabbed me and hugged me.

From nowhere, I heard Jinta-kun screaming, "Hey, Freeloader-san, what are you doing with Ururu?" he said, bat in hand.

Renji let me go immediately and arms still stretched out to give a hug, but it was now directed at Jinta. "Jinta!" he said, grabbing Jinta and hugging him as well, like a girl holding her favorite stuff toy. Jinta turned red and swung his bat at Renji.

Renji pouted and said, "It's okay Jinta, I forgive you for "accidentally" hitting me," and stood straight. "I've got to get going. Urahara is the best. You guys are lucky you work for him."

He left, skipping away from the store.

"What was up with him?!" Jinta-kun said. "That was really weird and yucky too. I've never been that hugged before, and I never wanted it to be by a guy!" His face was full of disgust and he then looked at me. "Are you okay, Ururu?"

"I'm fine," I said, "really, I'm used to it, because most people think I'm cute. Hahahahaha." I laughed. ""But was that really Renji? Abarai Renji?" I said seriously.

"Yeah, in know, do you think—" he was then interrupted by Urahara-san whom I saw minutes before observing Renji's behavior.

"What is it, Jinta?" he said.

Jinta-kun suddenly turned red from being embarrassed because of what he was about to say and said, "Nothing, nothing," shaking his head violently, and arms gesturing that it really was nothing. It was obvious what he thought, I said to myself.

"Go back to your chores now," he said, and went back to the store fan still covering half of his face, and just before he went inside, I saw him glance back at us. His eyes seemed excited or something, about something I have no idea of. Then he said, "Ururu, I am holding off your trainings for a while, I am busy with something," and he continued his walk into the shop.

* * *

That was thirteen days ago. It was just the first, and there were so many after that. I've had my suspicions with all that happened, but I still have no idea what Urahara-san is doing to the shinigamis. Only Ichigo and Rukia, who visit everyday have no change in moods, or if they did, it was nothing I could observe. And it isn't just the shinigamis. I also recall Ishida, Inoue, and Chad go into the shop.

I wonder what Urahara-san really is up to…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I just love bleach, and I just want to play with them for now. Hahaha.**

**Oh, yeah, I came up with this idea with fourwalls. Haha. Thanks!**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Urahara-san Goes Crazy**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

I am still wondering what Urahara-san is up to. Three weeks, and many of the shinigamis have come to, I don't know, "visit" Urahara-san. Yesterday, I remember there was too much chaos…

* * *

Yesterday…

"Hat 'n clogs!" I overheard someone scream from the front of the store. It sounded like Ichigo-kun, or was it Renji-san. Hhmm.

"Yo, Jinta! Where's Urahara?" Then I was sure it wasn't Renji. If it was Renji, I would probably be hearing Jinta's loud voice by now, whenever, as he puts it, Freeloader-san comes to the store. I went to the front and wanted to check why Ichigo came.

"Hi, Ururu-kun." It was Sado-kun. He is always so interested in cute things, and me being a cute person hehehe, I think he is just amused.

"Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun" I greeted them, and bowed. It was a habit of mine.

"Jinta says that Urahara is busy?" Ichigo said, looking down at me. His hands were on his waste like he was in some kind of hurry.

"Yes, he is inside." I confirmed.

Jinta interrupted, "I told you already, Urahara-san is busy. That bald-headed shinigami and the feathery one always with him are inside." I didn't know that Yumichika and Ikkaku were around. I was too busy about an hour ago doing inventory with the expiring products, since no one ever really comes to buy stuff from this store. Only some very SPECIAL stuff, but I don't understand how we survive here.

"Ururu!" I heard Tessai-san call me. I forgot I still had a mess at the stockroom. I became too preoccupied with the commotion here outside. These guys are just too loud-mouthed. Of course, with the exception of Sado-kun. It is a miracle he even speaks to greet me. I wonder how many words he utters in a whole day, give or take, perhaps, 30? Oh, I have to go back now. I heard Tessai-san call for me once more.

"I'm sorry, I have something to do inside. Have a good day, Sado-kun, Kurosaki-kun."

"Ururu, can I help?" Sado-kun asked. And of course, there were a lot of boxes piled up in the room, I can make use of some help.

"Sure, Sado-kun." And we went inside. I had a feeling that Jinta-kun was glaring at Sado-kun, but maybe that's just me.

The job that could have gotten me a whole day to work on was finished in half an hour. It was great having Sado-kun help. I had less things to do. Hahahaha

Just when I was looking over the inventory list, Sado-kun ran out towards the front of the store. He's weird. But then, a few moments later, I heard it. It sounded like Ikkaku and Yumichika were stepping out of the store.

"_Kurosaki, you look handsome today…"_ was that Ikkaku's voice? Working here really is interesting.

I listened more closely. "_Bald-head?! Shut up! What the hell are you doing? Step away from me! Get off!"_ Then I heard a thud, a loud one, maybe Ichigo did lay one on him. It was hard to hold off my curiosity. I was itching to go outside, but only three more items to check here and I'm done for the day.

"_Ikkaku! How dare you look at another man in front of me? I thought…"_ That was Yumichika's voice. And so, I ran out and left the pen open, and I dropped the list to the floor.

It was noisy outside, Jinta-kun was saying something I couldn't figure and then there was Tessai-san. Ichigo was still holding his fist up, ready to pound whoever, I assume, wants to come close to him. Sado-kun was just standing there, ready to intervene I think, if ever there was more hitting and beating. Someone was missing. Urahara-san! He must be responsible! He's been holding off my trainings, and then there was Renji's oddness when he came some three weeks ago.

"What's going on?" I came over to Jinta-kun.

He leaned closer and whispered, "I think, Urahara-san is...I can't really quite put it, I don't know the right word. Maybe, he is…" But then, we were interrupted when we saw Ikkaku apologizing to Yumichika. What is going on?

"Ikkaku, Yumichika! If you got something to talk about, take it somewhere else!" And Ichigo's face was very disgusted. He seemed appalled, the same goes for Sado-kun. Tessai-san was still just standing there. Perhaps under those dark glasses of him, he is observing this people. If Urahara-san really is doing something to the shinigamis, Tessai-san is surely involved.

Ikkaku, the aggressive person that he is, didn't seem offended by what Ichigo said. "As I was saying," Jinta-kun continued, "maybe Urahara-san is DOING something for them and letting them do something to him." I felt my face become hot, and then Sado-kun, under the long hair covering his face, looked at me. His face was still confused but it turned to concern. Did I look like I was going to faint?

"Ikkaku, I understand what you see in Ichigo, but you have to stick to only one." Yumichika seemed to act like he was reluctant to forgive Ikkaku, but then, he was still easily readable. He wanted Ikkaku to beg. But that wasn't the response he got.

"If that's what you are saying, I guess I'll just have to take Ichigo." Then he looked straight at Ichigo. It seemed like Yumichika was going to cry. They were both playing hard to get.

Jinta-kun started saying, "Maybe I was wrong, I don't think Urahara-san did something to these two, I always suspected they were an item or something. Maybe Urahara just counseled them. But, to have an interest in Ichigo?..." He was still saying something, when Yumichika ran out to the streets and went off.. It sounded like he was crying.

"Yumichika, wait!" and Ikkaku ran after him.

When both of them were gone, Ichigo was relieved and he was shaking his arms like something disgusting was there and he wanted to take it off.

"What was that all about?" Rukia-chan was passing by the store with Renji. Seeing us, they stopped and came to chat.

"Oi, Rukia! Abarai! Are you here to see Sandal-hat man, too?" He asked them.

"Yes," Renji said, while Rukia said, "No." Then they looked at each other and interchanged answers. They stood there for a moment, awkwardly, and Ichigo raised an eyebrow and brushed them off.

"Nevermind. Since the two lovebirds are gone, maybe I can talk to Urahara now?" Ichigo looked at Jinta and Jinta then pointed to Tessai-san.

"I'll go ask him now." And Tessai-san went inside the store, he closed the door and left us all outside.

"What happened with Yumichika and Ikkaku? They were acting strange." Renji said. He was now some distance away from Rukia. Renji seemed to have no memory of what took place weeks before. He was now talking to Jinta-kun.

"Freeloader, it was too bad you didn't came earlier, you should have seen how the two were drooling over Ichigo." Jinta-kun then held his hand over his mouth, and then blurted out a laugh. Renji soon joined him. They really had so much in common. Watching them made it seem like they were brothers, two red-haired guys, sharing a laugh. Rukia was chuckling. She heard what Jinta-kun said and then soon we were all laughing, except for Ichigo.

"The look on Ichigo's face! It was worth a million," Jinta-kun continued. Even Sado-kun started laughing, though not as noisily as us, but his shoulders were moving up and down quickly. That was rare.

"Ikkaku really said that? That Ichigo is a handsome?!" Renji said, and then turned to Ichigo, "You?! Hahahahaha…."

"Say whatever you like, you guys. It's not like I'm going over to that side. What's taking Tessai-san so long?" He was standing, his arms crossed and his foot tapping the ground. The door opened.

"Kurosaki-kun." It was Urahara-san. "It seems you are a little early today." His right hand was on his hat, and his left was holding his fan, just above his chest.

"There were just no hollows today, and I was going to ask you if this was normal?" He answered.

"Of course, of course. Oh, Sado, Rukia, Renji. I didn't notice you were here." And the three nodded at him in unison.

"It is normal, Ichigo. With the many number of shinigamis visiting here, they might be taking care of it already. It is not a problem." And he closed the fan and turned to go inside.

"Wait," Ichigo said, "Is something wrong with Ikkaku?" Ichigo said, scratching his head lightly. He seemed a little tense, like he wanted someone to explain to him what just really happened.

"I'm surprised you are asking me about him? Is something the matter?" Urahara-san said. His eyes were hard to read since I couldn't see them under the shadow of his hat.

Renji answered for him. "When we came here, he was acting weird. He was running after Yumichika." And then he swallowed a chuckle.

"Ah, yes. They had some...problems. But I'm curious, Kurosaki? Why are you only asking about Ikkaku?" Urahara said, turning his head sideward, directing his right ear towards Ichigo.

"I can expect that kind of thing from Yumichika, but, Ikkaku? That bald-headed dude is one of the toughest in the 11th."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure he is. They're fine. It's just a little...thing." And Urahara smirked. "Tomorrow, Ichigo. Come back." He paused and continued with greater emphasis. "Alone."

Jinta-kun then elbowed me. I turned to face him, his eyes were wide and then rolling it to the direction of Urahara-san, then to Ichigo and back again. When u looked back at the door Urahara-san has already gone inside.

"O-kay," Ichigo said, "I'm going. Let's go Sado-kun." Sado-kun said bye to me, and went to the sidewalk. Ichigo turned back and asked, "How about you Rukia, Renji? Are you coming? We're going to go grab something to eat, and then go home."

Rukia glanced at Renji and said, "Sure. We're coming. Bye, Jinta. Bye, Tessai, Bye, Ururu."

"Bye!" I yelled back, and Jinta-kun just waved them off.

Tessai-san then turned to face me, "Are you done in the stock room?"

"Just three more items to check and I'm done."

"She's not yet finished because she's lazy. I think she let that Sado do all the work!" Jinta-kun said, and then he rubbed my head by his knuckles again, it was irritating.

"Jinta-kun!"

"Lazy, lazy, lazy," he continued, and then went up to the roof where he always stays. He's the one who is lazy.

"Oh, Ururu, Urahara-san says you might be able to resume your training in a couple of days. And since you are done with the inventory, sweep the front of the store."

"I will. That's great! I can resume my training." He then patted my back and went inside. I followed him to the stock room, still a little confused with what happened.

* * *

I'm beginning to draw some conclusions now. Ichigo should be arriving minutes from now. Come alone, Urahara-san said to him and Jinta-kun was acting suspiciously, could it be…?

**I'm leaving this chapter up to this part. hehehe**

**I hope it is still as interesting.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks a lot!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. i do not own bleach or any of its characters, i just want to play with them**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks**

**I'm sorry for the late late update. I have been busy lately.**

* * *

**Urahara-san Goes Crazy**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It's about to be noon time and Ichigo hasn't come yet. I wonder what's taking him so long. It's just getting so intriguing lately, now that I will be resuming my training with Urahara-san, meaning the "experiment" or whatever it is, is done.

"Ururu! Ururu!" Jinta called in his demanding voice. I don't know why he has to yell and all that when he knows exactly where to find me, which is the stock room here in the shop.

"Yo!" He said as he went inside the room.

"What is it?" I asked and set the broom aside, putting off my sweeping for the moment.

"Urahara-san is looking for you," then he came closer to whisper, "I think it has something to do with Ichigo being late…" he snickered. And after that, he nodded in anticipation of what I was about to say.

"What do you want me to say? I don't really suspect anything that's going on between them." I said so matter-of-factly and Jinta crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you know its none of our business…"

"Come on Ururu, you've witnessed more than I have, tell me something juicy," he said with eyes squinting, still waiting for me to tell him something strange. I wouldn't relent until I was sure of my conclusions, and he gave up eventually after a minute or so I think, and said, "Fine, just come with me then, Urahara-san is waiting."

Just as we were about to enter Urahara's room, Tessai-san stepped out of the room, "What took you two so long?" he asked. "Urahara-san is temperamental now, and if he's like that, you know you shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Sorry Tessai-san, it's just that I finished up sweeping the storage room before coming here. Sorry," I lied. And I saw how Jinta-kun was glad I did.

"Jinta, you are not coming with Ururu, Urahara has an errand for her, and you wouldn't want to be dragged into it." Tessai said, and with that, Jinta was off and I entered Urahara-san's room. I was a little scared as I did, because of Tessai's warning. Urahara-san is very unpredictable and quite frightening whenever he is this moody. I think it really might have something to do with the "experiment."

"Finally, Ururu," his voice was very low now, and it was unrecognizable as Urahara-san's. This might be a little scary. He stood from where he was sitting, head still down, so that his hat covered his face. I was still standing by the door, and did the best thing I knew to do at the moment.

"Gomennasai!" and put out my puppy-dog eyes and then bowed. I didn't stand straight until he said so, which was immediately after.

"Oh, Ururu-kun! I'm glad you are here now," he said in a sing-song voice. "Come on, come on, quit bowing and take a seat here." These mood swings are really hard to deal with, it's like treading on thin ice—I just don't know what's coming.

"I have a favor I need to ask of you," he said very politely and sat across the chair where I was sitting. "Tea?" he asked, and smiled. He tilted his hat upward, so that his whole face was no longer under the shadows of his hat.

"No, thank you," I said, I can never know what is inside that kettle. "The errand, Urahara-san? So that I can finish it immediately."

"Oh, yes, yes." He paused for a moment, seemingly lost in his musings. Seconds passed and it was really quiet in the room, and around the shop. Jinta is probably listening to this somewhere. "I need you to go to Kurosaki residence!" he said all so suddenly that I felt my heart skip a few beats. "Tell Ichigo to come here now. And you make sure he does so."

"Okay, Urahara-san. I'll go there—"

"I am done speaking with you now, come back when you are through." He said in the meanest bossy manner I've ever witnessed. I wonder what's the cause of this mood of Urahara-san.

I bowed and went out of the room. I decided to just go out of the shop and go directly to Ichigo. "Going to fetch Ichigo, eh?" Jinta said loudly from the roof.

I had no time for this, so I just raised my right hand as a means of saying goodbye. I hate walking at noon, and it's a long walk. I can't see why I should be the one to go to Ichigo's when it should be Jinta, who has less stuff to do than me. I still had to clean the rooms in the shop, and have another inventory—too many shinigamis have been in and out of the shop that I can't keep track if they took some stuff or not. Also, why can't Urahara-san go there himself, he was the one who needs to see Ichigo badly. Hhmm…why should Ichigo come to the shop then? I remember Yumichika and Ikkaku, then Renji, and there was Kira, Shuhei and Rangiku, Hitsugaya by himself. There are just too many of them.

Wait a minute, is that Ishida? And that person with him, isn't that the captain of the fourth squad? And they're having ramen together. This is really odd. I didn't even know they knew each other. I guess I just have to take a little detour.

I went into the shop and pretended to buy a drink for myself, they don't seem to be noticing me. I'll find a seat a little close to them. I sat two tables away, and they're not really speaking with each other. They're just sitting there, silently. I decided to go to their table and speak with Ishida.

"Uryuu Ishida?" I asked, and he just looked at me, under those glasses and stared at me, in a what-do-you-want manner.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you and your…uh…your date, but can I ask you something?" I said so gracefully and sweetly, it just didn't seem to tickle Ishida.

"Yes, little girl? I'm Unohana," and she stretched out her hand to shake mine.

"I'm Ururu, I work at Urahara-san's shop." I smiled at her.

"Oh, I see. Uryuu, I think you need to hear out what she has to say," she said so calmly. Ishida just nodded.

"Do you know where I can find Ichigo?" I asked. I've had all the data I need for this detour.

"He is with Sado, Rukia and Renji, I think they are at his house." And he picked up his cup and took a sip of his tea. The reflections of his glasses made it hard to see underneath them.

"Thank you," I bowed to Ishida, and turned to Unohana. "Thank you to you too, and nice to meet you. Have a pleasant day." And I left the café.

An addition to my list then, Ishida and Unohana.

* * *

**I'm leaving this chapter up to this part. hehehe**

**I hope it is still as interesting.**

**Please read and review.**

**Thanks a lot!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. i do not own bleach or any of its characters, i just want to play with them**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks**

**It's been over a month since I've last updated and I'm sorry for that, I have been busy, and it was hard thinking of something new to add to the story. Anyway, I hope it will still be as interesting!**

**Please let me know if you are reading! Thanks very much!**

* * *

**Urahara-san Goes Crazy**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

As I walked passed the last corner and finally got a view of the Kurosaki residence, I was so glad. Finally! The long walk is done. I do hope he is in there, for if he isn't, I wouldn't know where I would find him, and I don't want to face a moody Urahara-san.

I stepped toward the front door and knocked, on the third knock, the door opened so quickly and suddenly, that I was so startled and almost kicked and punched at whatever surprised me. What faced me was an older man—Kurosaki Ichigo's father.

"EH?!" he exclaimed. "Another visitor?" he said, more so to himself than to me. Then, as if enlightenment struck him, he smiled and said, "You are a friend of Yuzu or Karin's?" he asked, and gestured for me to come in.

"Uhm…" I began, trying to look as innocent and sincere as I could. "Good day, sir. Actually, I'm looking for Ichigo?" I paused and saw the big change in his expression. I couldn't quite explain it, he looked like something just hit him so hard that his face was all distorted. "Is he here?" I asked once more, trying to make him respond.

"You…are…a friend of my son?" he said, "You're a little too young, don't you think?" then he looked at me so suspiciously.

"No, no, it's not what you think, you see," I explained and cooked up a lie, "my big brother is a friend of Ichigo's and asked me to come here to call him. You know, my brother is very, very lazy," and with that statement I thought of Jinta. Hahaha, lazy, he should be the one here to call Ichigo, now it's me in an awkward situation.

"Oh, I see!" Mr. Kurosaki was now back to his normal self, if that's how he could be normal. "Wait here, I'll call him. Please sit and feel at home.

"Thank you." I bowed, and then took a sit. When he was calling for Ichigo, I saw a pink notebook with so many drawings on the cover and I was so tempted to read it. I heard yelling from somewhere in the house, some banging and more yelling…

"Ichigo!!!" one voice said, and then a thud.

"What do you want?! Can't you see I'm with my friends?" Ichigo's voice, I assume.

"You're quick now, huh! Being able to evade my attacks," and then another thud. "Hahahaha! Didn't see that coming did you?" the voice said again, and there was more of that.

Meanwhile, I got the notebook and flipped it open. It seemed like a diary. The two Kurosakis were still fighting upstairs, and Ichigo's father doesn't seem to have mentioned me, maybe I still have time. I was tempted to read it, and yes, I gave in. It may be Yuzu's or Karin's—at least both of them know me. Plus, this might reveal something about Yuzu's liking of Jinta-kun! Hahahahaha! Jinta is just too obvious about her.

The entry wrote:

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was so pretty and colorful and wonderful. Being friends with these people has been such a gift. My life was having no problems or whatsoever, but it seems the others are having some problems. _

_Just like yesterday, some of the seretei people have been coming here often. _(Shinigamis? Could Karin and Yuzu know about this? Hhmmm…I'll just keep reading. The shinigamis coming here always have something to do with Urahara-san.) _Yesterday, it was Kira and Rangiku and that guy with the number on his face—I forgot his name—His…Hisa…hhmmm…that's it! Hisagi!_

_They went to my house, since Rangiku and I knew each other, then I didn't notice that these two guys were with her. The Hisagi guy acted normal, and Matsumoto didn't change anything, but Kira, he was acting all clingy to Rangiku. Saying things like "Rangiku! Why don't you like me?" and then having such a sad look on his face—though I think his face is naturally arranged that way. Rangiku kept turning him down, and Hisagi completely ignored Kira like there were some bounds that he stepped over. _

_Hisagi was saying things like, "Kira, how could you?", and then whispered something like, "I thought I was the one to make the first move on Rangiku!, you traitor!" and after that, he completely ignored Kira._

_Anyway, Matsumoto was doing okay, even though it was distracting to have the one guy begging her and the other guy angry at the other for breaking a promise or something and mumbling something, "I thought you only liked Hinamori…stealing Rangiku…tsk!"_

_Well everything…_

My reading was cut short when I heard steps coming down. I expected to see Mr. Kurosaki, but it was Ichigo who came down, and with him were Sado, Rukia and Renji. It was good that I was already able to put down the notebook.

"Oh, Ururu!" Rukia said and came to sit beside me.

I saw Renji's eyes open wide, and looked embarrassed, perhaps remembering that time when he was under Urahara's influence. He looked apologetically and headed outside.

"Are you here about sandal-hat man?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," I replied, I was glad they didn't see me reading. I saw Sado-kun looking at the pink notebook, with drawings on the cover and he got it. Ichigo seemed to notice.

"Oh! You found Inoue's notebook." He said. So that's whom it belonged to! I see…I see. So Kira was acting strange, I couldn't imagine him like that, even though he's drunk. Maybe if he's drunk he could act that way, but, him and Rangiku? I never saw that coming.

"Ichigo-san," I said, "Urahara-san asks that you come to his shop, now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He said, "I just felt a little reluctant, because Inoue called last night and told me about how Kira acted, and Rangiku told him that they were called by Urahara-san."

He didn't seem to want to come with me so I had to use my powers. My prepared puppy-dog eyes look. And looked at him and said, "But if you don't come with me, he will get mad at me and Jinta and Tessai…you don't know how he gets when he is mad." I looked down and felt Rukia put an arm around me, trying to comfort me—did I look like I was already about to cry. Sado moved closer to me and Rukia. At least I won them over. After a few seconds, I looked back up at Ichigo.

"Okay, okay." He said, frustrated.

Mission accomplished. Sado, Rukia, and Renji—who was waiting outside—were clever in immediately coming up with something to do, so on the way to Urahara's shop, it was only me and Ichigo. Walking silently, he kept tsk-ing and saying something like, "those guys, tsk."

When we got to the shop, and I opened the door, Urahara was sitting by the door, and upon seeing Ichigo, he said, "Finally, you're here. Thank you Ururu-kun," he was back to his normal self. "Ichigo, come with me." He said.

I saw Ichigo swallow some of his fear and anxiety back. He looked at me, as if this was all my fault and followed Urahara. I wondered why he didn't say anything, but maybe the look on Urahara's face threatened him. Haha. Powerful Urahara-san. What would he do to Ichigo? Hhmm…

* * *

**I'm leaving this chapter up to this part. **

**I hope it is still as interesting.**

**Please read and review.**

**Also, Let me know if you are reading!**

**Thanks a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. i do not own bleach or any of its characters, I just want to play with them**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks**

**It's getting harder to keep up with the story, and it's hard as well to put into words how I will play with the characters, but here goes…I hope it works out well for everyone…**

**Please let me know if you are reading! Thanks very much!**

**

* * *

**

**Urahara-san Goes Crazy**

**Chapter 5**

**

* * *

  
**

I heard the door close from behind me as I turned to go. I was so tempted to listen in on what they would be discussing and what seemed to be very important especially to Urahara-san. Ichigo's reluctance makes it all the more exciting on my part, cause I really want to know what the hell is going on. So, should I listen in? I don't know.

I was about to step closer to the door of the room where Urahara-san lead Ichigo, I was startled by someone's hand on my shoulder. It was Jinta, and he appeared to be having a plan of his own. I hoped that I didn't look as sinister as he was cause he looked so evil. He pointed backwards, and gestured for me to follow him—which I did. I really had to know what's going on.

A few minutes later, we were on the ventilation compartments in the roof of the shop and had a good view of what was going on inside the room. It appears that Tessai-san was standing by the door of the room. Urahara-san took off his hat and laid it on the table in front of him. The table sat between Ichigo and Urahara.

"Tea?" Urahara asked Ichigo, and Ichigo accepted it, though he put it down immediately.

"What is it that you want, Kisuke?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest, brows meeting and head tilting all at the same time.

Meanwhile, I was thinking that Urahara-san should say it already so that I can get off this small compartment and be off and rest in my room—since I was almost done with the chores for the day. Beside me, Jinta was still, all eyes on what was taking place in the room we were watching.

"You may have noticed that Karakura town has been visited regularly by Shinigamis of different levels…" he said, and opened his fan, and brought it in level with his face.

"Yeah, so?" Ichigo replied, his tone of pure indifference.

"Are you sure you don't want to have a sip of tea before I continue? This can be very alarming…I'm gonna have to show you something of extreme confidentiality. You may need to calm your nerves." Urahara-san continued, still holding his fan up. When Ichigo didn't reply and didn't bother lifting the tea cup, Urahara put out an envelope—it was sealed.

"What's this?" Ichigo replied, and was itching to open what was inside the envelope.

"If you won't drink the tea, then why did you agree to let me pour some for you?" Urahara stood and got the cup that was in front of Ichigo. "Children are very troublesome," he added.

"Sandal-hat man, if this is all that you called me for, I better go. I don't want to waste time," Ichigo said, and stood up. He was irritated, and he was suspicious of the tea, however, when he opened the door, Tessai-san sprayed something on his face. Immediately after, Tessai-san kicked Ichigo inside and closed the door once more—a signal that Ichigo shouldn't bother trying to leave without having done what Urahara asked him to do.

"I'm sorry Kurosaki Ichigo, I just have to try something…" he stepped closer to Ichigo who was now lying on the floor, and from Jinta and my view, it seemed that Urahara was about to do SOMETHING bad to Ichigo—I really didn't want to think of it.

"Ichigo, don't open your eyes until I tell you," Urahara said, and it appeared that Ichigo's eyes were irritated with whatever Tessai-san sprayed on his face—Ichigo was rubbing his eyes.

"What're you up to, Kisuke! Even if I wanted to open my eyes, I can't. My eyes are burning and I'm feeling a little dizzy. What was that!" he screamed. Ichigo's voice was so loud it reverberated to the vent where Jinta and I were hiding.

"Okay, I'm holding out a photo in front of your face right now, and you can open your eyes when you can," Urahara said, he sounded bored. His one hand was propped up in front of Ichigo's face, seemingly holding a photo, while the other still held the fan in front of his nose.

From outside the room, we heard a noise, it sounded like Yoruichi-san. She came back early today. She was yelling something at Tessai-san, demanding to know why she can't come inside the room. A few seconds later, Tessai opened the door and looked apologetically at Urahara-san.

"Urahara Kisuke! What're you doing?" she screamed, and Tessai-san raised his hands in a surrendering manner, as if it would explain everything to Urahara.

"Yoruichi, please, calm down," he said, dropping the picture to the floor and leaving Ichigo on the floor, rubbing his irritated eyes. Urahara stepped closer to Yoruichi, put his fan down and looked very, very sorry. Only Yoruichi has the power over Urahara and we've seen that countless times here in the shop.

"We were supposed to meet today, weren't we?" she said, "I was waiting in the restaurant for half an hour and I find you here, doing I-don't-know-what to I-don't-know-whom!" she looked down to see who it was and saw Ichigo, "Ichigo?!?" she said, confused and still irritated. The people in this shop really are a rare collection—I wanted to go down, afraid they'll catch us, but Jinta sshhd me and gestured that we shouldn't move or we'll get caught. Urahara kept saying sorry, and that this wasn't what it looked like. He looked weak against Yoruichi-san.

"Yo-Rui-Chi?" Ichigo asked, hearing her voice and straining to open his eyes. When he as able to open them, the first face he saw was Yoruichi.

"What're you doing here Ichigo?" she asked, completely ignoring Urahara's aplogies. "Don't tell me you fell for the trap of this crazy man," she said, referring to Urahara.

"Yoruichi-san…" Urahara began, but she raised her hand to him, telling him to shut up and completely focused on Ichigo.

"Answer me, kid," she said.

"Yoruichi, you've never looked so beautiful like this before…" Ichigo said, eyes still red from irritation but his smile was sincere. His face became softer and if his eyes could twinkle, perhaps it would have.

"This?!?" Yoruichi replied, gesturing at her shirt and jeans, "This looks beautiful to you??" she asked him, eyes wide in shock and confusion. After a moment's realization she turned to Urahara. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, and waved his hands to emphasize that it was nothing. Yoruichi turned again to Ichigo.

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" she said.

"I'm completely fine, Yoruichi, in fact I'm great now that you're here." He said, and stepped forward, took Yoruichi's right hand and kissed it—like how the men did it long ago.

Yoruichi pulled back a little and pulled her hand away from Ichigo. Her face a mask of puzzlement, and looked sideways at Urahara—who looked somehow pleased yet disappointed.

"Your skin is so soft, Yoruichi…and those eyes, those captivating eyes…I should have known, I am in love with you!" Ichigo said, and he was looking very very weird for me.

Yoruichi blushed at the mention of having beautiful eyes then said, "You're in love with me?" she smiled softly, completely ignoring Urahara now, who had the look of puzzlement and perplexity that Yoruichi had before. Now he looked like his world just ended.

"Will you go and have a cake with me at the pastry shop two blocks from here?" Ichigo asked, and Yoruichi just took his arm and stepped out of the room. I wanted so much to follow them but the man left in the room was more amusing to watch.

This is what I saw:

Urahara-san dropped to the floor and said, "It's a success??" he sounded unsure. Tessai-san stepped in and just stood in front of Urahara. Urahara looked like he was happy yet sad—really confusing if you think about it.

"I may have been successful, but Yoruichi left me…I hate this experiment!" he said. "Was it successful, Tessai?" he asked, raising his head to look at the big man standing in front of him.

"It seems so," he replied, and that was when Urahara collected himself once more and started to call out me and Jinta.

Did he know we are here? What was the experiment? Urahara-san always makes me curious! How do we slip out of here quietly? But before I knew it, Jinta was no longer at my side and went to the area where we went in.

If Urahara knows that we were there…I'm done for. Oh no…I hope he doesn't!

* * *

**I'm leaving this chapter up to this part. **

**I hope it is still as interesting.**

**Please read and review.**

**Also, Let me know if you are reading!**

**Thanks a lot!**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own bleach or any of its characters, I just want to play with them

**First, I am so sorry for the long time it took for me to update.**

**Also, thanks to fourwalls, there is a new addition to my story, every five chapters, look out for a new point of view, other than Ururu's of course.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks**

**Please let me know if you are reading! Thanks very much!**

* * *

**Urahara-san Goes Crazy**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Soul Society…**

A lot of shinigamis have been visiting Karakura lately. Even Captain Unohana left Seretei and is gone for a long time now. I wonder what is causing all the disturbance or who is responsible for all this commotion.

I am well aware that there is not much Hollow activity in Karakura town, and given the current reiatsu presence, they may be calling on hollows to go there. but I am sure Unohana can handle it, she is indeed one of the oldest of the captains here.

There are no important meetings yet here in Seretei, so I guess it won't hurt if I check out what my sister and Vice-Captain are up to in Karakura. They haven't even contacted me for more than a week, and I think it's part of my job to make sure that are doing their job.

And so in Karakura town…

I see, Urahara is responsible. I've heard of how he can be whenever he experiments.

As I was taking a walk in Karakura town, following the reiatsu of Ikkaku and Yumichika, whom I am sure are together right now, I heard footsteps behind me. Instinctively, I hid behind a pillar, and Urahara's shop assistant passed by. She was a little girl. She seemed to be on her way somewhere—maybe I should follow her.

And as I did, I saw her stop in front of a café, and I was surprised to see Unohana with a Quincy. Is there something big that's going to happen and no one is telling me about it? Are they afraid that I might be too powerful?

The black-haired girl with two pigtails is now talking to them. Unohana is seemingly friendly as usual, but that Quincy seems a little too arrogant. I wanted to step closer, but saw Unohana look quickly in my direction and back again. Still, she didn't seem to be affected, even though I know she knows I am here. Urahara's shop assistant is now heading out, and walked on further the street.

I was about to follow her still but then I heard someone call me.

"Kuchiki Taichou!" It was Isane. She was dressed in jeans and a shirt, getting rid of her black robe. She is really surprised to see me, and I am surprised myself to have been caught off guard. So Unohana didn't come alone to the real world. They left the fourth division to the third seat? What could possibly be so important for them to do that?

I just stared back at her and I decided not to speak at all.

"Sorry, Kuchiki Taichou, but I have to go." She bowed and left immediately. I'm assuming she'll be going to Captain Unohana, but she went in the other direction. Perhaps just shocked to see me here.

And because of those brief moments, I lost the black-haired girl I was following. I guess this is it for me today. I have to go back to Soul Society. My Vice-Captain is missing in action and I can't leave Seretei unguarded.

And going back to where Chapter 5 left off…

"Ururu!, Ururu!" Urahara shouted in a sing-song voice, "I know your up there. You too, Jinta!"

I am feeling too nervous, it's so scary when Urahara uses that tone. Now I am sure he is mad at us for eavesdropping on his business. Either way, I decided to move down from the vent, and went to face Urahara.

In the corner, Tessai has his arms crossed, eyes invisible under those sunglasses, and I was sure Jinta is behind me, trying to use me as a shield.

"I think it is good that you two saw that." Urahara said, plainly. He was covering his face with the hat and the fan.

"Urahara-san." I said, in almost a whisper. "I am sorry."

"No need to be, Ururu-kun, I said that I think it is good that you two saw that." I think I saw him smirk underneath the shadows of his hat and his fan. "And now I have a job for the two of you."

I think Jinta was trembling behind me, and I felt myself swallow my fear back, and looked up at Urahara. His eyes were now visible and any moment now, he'll be giving us an order we can't refuse and can get us into a whole lot more trouble.

**

* * *

**

Sorry that the chapter is a little short, and somehow like a filler, but it is important in the story, I think. Hahahaha

**Also, who would think Byakuya would get curious about the shinigamis in and out of Karakura town?**

**Anyway, ****I'm leaving this chapter up to this part. **

**I hope it is still as interesting.**

**Please read and review.**

**Also, Let me know if you are reading!**

**Thanks a lot!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I do not own bleach or any of its characters, I just want to play with them**

**First, I am so sorry for the long time it took for me to update. I hope the wait would be worth it.**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks**

**Please let me know if you are reading! Thanks very much!

* * *

  
**

**Urahara-san goes crazy**

**Chapter 7

* * *

  
**

"Jinta-kun, my first task for you is to follow wherever Ichigo goes, make sure to take note of all his activities and his behavior—most especially towards Yoruichi-san." Urahara-san tipped his hat and then continued. "Also, make sure to list all the names of the men and women he comes across, be it a classmate, a family member or a shinigami." Jinta-kun sure is disrespectful to Urahara-san. He is not looking at Urahara. This might breed more trouble for me. Don't add fuel to the flame, please.

However, Urahara didn't seem to mind. He simply asked if it was clear, then Tessai handed a digital camera to Jinta so that he can record everything. Jinta simply nodded.

"Later," Jinta said to all three of us and walked off. He also grinned at me, he knew I wanted this job. But, maybe, Urahara-san has some lighter errands for me, or more inventory. I perform inventory everyday, but nothing changes. Maybe a piece of that soul candy decreases by a digit every once in a while, but nothing big. Gigais are not for sale, so why bother counting them, but they are the ones that are mostly used. I'm tripping out, Urahara-san and Tessai-san are completely focused on me now. This is bad. Jinta, why'd you have to leave so quickly? I need to put my "cute" face once more.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Urahara-san started, but then he had a straight face on. "It won't work this time." I am in so much trouble. Of course, who else could add more pressure, no one else but Tessai-san. He just stood there with his arms crossed and his sunglasses, like a statue.

I decided to remain quiet, anything I say might endanger me more.

"Ururu-kun," Urahara-san said. I was looking at my feet, but his tone seemed to tell me to look at him when he is talking to me. So I did, and what scary eyes I saw. "This is what you need to do Ururu-kun. You contact Soul Society and tell them there is an emergency."

"An emergency?" I spat out suddenly.

"Oh, not that yet. That's the easy part. We'll make a fake emergency so I can carry on my plan." He put the fan down and removed his hat. Afterwards, he sat and invited me to sit, too. As if we were going to have such a serious discussion.

"Okay." I sat down, and after I did, Tessai-san took a seat behind me. I do not know what for, but it felt that he did that to prevent me from running away. Like I could run away from them, they're quick and I don't want to make them mad for they would become more scary.

"I need you to get something from Uryuu Ishida." He stopped as if waiting for me to ask him why, but I really chose not to. "The quincy, with the glasses. I need you to get something from his house, I do hope you can find it." He paused for a long time, he looked like he was in the middle of a meditation, his eyes were closed, and his hair was in his face.

"Urahara-san," I said, "What must I get?" I managed to ask despite the fear that was taking over me. This Quincy guy was not good to even cute persons like me. How was I supposed to get something from him, more so at his house? And should it never be found out? Is this a covert mission? But I stopped myself from asking everything at once. I don't want to annoy Urahara-san anymore than I did.

"Remember that tablet-looking thing that he broke when he had a rivalry with Kurosaki? The one that calls for many hollows and even menos grandes?" He was still not looking at me. His eyes were still closed. Must be trying to calm his nerves.

I nodded, but realizing he had his eyes closed, I responded with an "Uh-huh."

"I need you to get all of them, or at least five," then he looked at me. "That's it for now. You devise a plan for coming up with that, I just need the tablets within the day. You've got until midnight." He swayed his hands at me, as if shooing me away, and I got the point. As I was closing the door, I heard Urahara-san say to Tessai-san: "What do you think of the plan?" But, with Tessai-san's senses, I was eavesdropping again and he knew that, so he stood up and closed the door himself without saying a word to me.

Then, it hit me. Even if I hadn't done anything to mess up, this would still have happened since there was already a plan. I am sure he is just using that as an excuse to make us work. I always get the hard tasks. Lucky Jinta. He may only have an hour or two or menial task and I have to perform theft. To add more to my burden, I have to break-in Ishida's house, who is like the stoic who can't be influenced by cuteness. I am in trouble.

It was still noon so I still had at least eleven hours. Oh no! I forgot to ask Urahara-san his address! Then I found myself smacking my forehead with my right hand. How am I supposed to do this? Aha! I need help. I'll look for them first.

I passed by the café where I found Ishida and Unohana, and it was good they were still there. But, what if Ishida carries those tablets everywhere he goes? No, impossible. Too dangerous—even for him.

Now, where to find Sado, or Inoue or Rukia or Renji…hhmmm. Probably, the three are together, I just have to know where. Aha! Inoue's house. I have to tell them a different story though, since Urahara-san said covert.

I ran to Inoue's house and found myself hurriedly pressing the doorbell. "Wait, wait." A high-pitched voice called out. At least Inoue is here.

"Hi, Ururu!" She greeted me cheerfully. Noticing my distress she suddenly crouched to face me and asked, "Is anything wrong? Come inside." I just nodded and we went inside.

"Sado-kun is here too, he returned my notebook." I felt guilty all of a sudden for I have read the last page. But, I had tasks to accomplish. I just nodded at Sado as well.

"I need your help…" I began, feeling their pitiful eyes staring at me. "Urahara-san gave me a task that involves Ishida's house. But I don't know his house. Can I have his address?"

Inoue then placed her index finger on her chin and thought deeply. Then, she said, "Where does that guy live?"

"I know where Ishida lives, I can take you." Sado said. Yes! The very reliable Sado.

"Sorry Ururu, I wasn't able to help you. But would you like some sweets?" Then, she smiled at me, very sincerely. Knowing Inoue, whatever she will offer would be too sweet, but I did not turn her down. I do need the energy and a little rest before I start my "operation."

I bowed and said, "Thank you so much!" to both of them.

* * *

**I'm leaving this chapter up to this part. **

**I hope it is still as interesting.**

**Please read and review.**

**Also, Let me know if you are reading!**

**Thanks a lot!**

**Sorry for the errors! ******


	8. Chapter 8

**I**** do not own Bleach or any of its characters. As of now, I am just playing with the characters. Hahahaha!**

**So here I am again to continue the story. I'm so sorry if the progress is slow, it's just that it's hard to force yourself to write when there is no inspiration...you know what I mean, and this is supposed to be 'Humor'. So I hope you understand.**

**Hehehehehe..Thank you.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Urahara-san Goes Crazy**

* * *

10 hours until midnight...the deadline for the mission...

"Thank you so much," I turned to Sado as he pointed which one among the rows of houses was Ishida's.

"No problem, Ururu." He replied. Of course, I couldn't see his eyes which was hidden in his curly hair.

"Really," I said, trying to get rid of him now. I didn't want to be rude, but I am on a mission and I still need to survey the area before I go in later on.

"I just have to ask," he said. It was weird hearing him say more words than usual and being the one to ask the questions. "What did Urahara ask you to do?"

"Nothing big. Really." I shrugged.

"You seem anxious..." he said, it wasn't a question directed at me, it was simply a statement of fact. Now, his love of cute things could become a problem for me. I can't really tell him anything.

"It's not really a hassle, I can handle it." Despite my answer, it felt like Sado wasn't backing down. Did it have to be now that he is so concerned? What luck have I been having recently.

"You know, if you need my help, you are always welcome to ask me."

"I know. Thank you, Sado-kun." I said cheerily.

"Okay, I'll be leaving you then," he patted my head like I was a cute little puppy and walk away. Maybe if I did need some help I can ask him.

The Ishida residence seemed huge. There was a fence surrounding the area, and they had a lawn. A well-kept garden was in sight, but now I was having problems on where I should start looking later on.

Time to go back to the shop and prepare.

On my way back, I saw Jinta following a what seemed like a lovestruck Ichigo, drooling over Yoruichi-san. Jinta spotted me too and gestured as if he was sleepy. That guy, if only he knew how easy it was for him. And my mission was to trespass, steal, and to add more to that, in the Ishida residence.

I'll come back to the house at around 4pm. I know for a fact that Uryuu Ishida's father is a doctor, so I don't expect him so soon, my problem is his son. Now, he is on a date with Unohana-san, but what time would that be over?

Maybe I should really ask Sado-kun some help. I'll look for him later. But now, I have to really prepare myself. Some tools would be nice.

So, as I got back to the shop, Tessai-san simply ignored me, but Urahara-san kept cheering me on. He even watched me put the lock picks, and some other tools in a back. Saying, "Go, Ururu-kun!"

That old guy really is a weirdo. But, even though I don't know what he is up to, I have to comply.

When I had complete materials inside my backpack, it was a cute little blue backpack, Urahara-san called me up again. It was just 2:30 in the afternoon, still early, so I figured the delay was okay.

"Ururu-kun, it seems you are ready to leave?" Urahara asked me, as if it wasn't obvious. His fan was down and the tip of his hat was actually up, so his face was visible. He was smiling vibrantly, as if I've already finished the mission successfully.

"I just had to get a few stuff before I proceeded so I had to come by, and yeah, I am a bit ready," I said and decided to continue speaking in order to state my predicament, "though I still have no idea of the lay out or the blue print of the inside of the residence."

"You can manage without that," he said coolly, as if it was no problem at all.

"But I don't even know where to look first," I said. I felt that I just broke, because I sounded like a nagging old lady or a small naughty child.

"You don't need to think about that, I prepared something that may help you a little bit." Then, he fanned himself, his hair riding with the sudden wafts of air.

I decided to wait. I couldn't demand anything anymore, at least he said he prepared something to help me with what I was about to do. Slowly, Urahara-san got something from the inside of his robe, it looked like an original Oakley sunglasses but a whole lot different as well. He put it right on the table in front of me. I just stared at it. How could this be useful to me. I looked at him questioningly.

"It's an x-ray vision glasses, and I've actually enabled it to produce a green image if you spot something similar to the components of the tablet you are looking for. Though it is all still experimental. The x-ray part, I have tested, and it really is effective." He suppressed a slight giggle, as if that meant something but I decided not to dwell on it.

"Okay, will I take it with me?" I asked cautiously this time, who knows, he might be kidding me.

"Why else would I be offering it to you?" he replied sardonically with a smile. Urahara-san, I really can't understand you at all.

"Okay, Thank you." I said and bowed. Before I stood up I took the glasses and placed it on the collar of my shirt.

"Wait. I still have to give you the remote to control the level of x-ray vision you can penetrate." He said, irritated. Urahara-san and his mood swings, these are the worst of days.

"Sorry." I said and sat back down.

"Good, here's the remote, all you need to do is press up if you want to penetrate a thick barrier and down if there needs less penetration." He showed me the small remote which only had three buttons, the up, down and what looked like a power button.

"Okay," I took the remote and stood up again, hastily. Then, Urahara-san stopped me again.

"Wait, don't you want to try it?" he asked, as if it was his first invention. His hat fell off because of his clumsiness in suddenly standing up and asking me to try if his invention works. Of course it works, I didn't need to think twice about that.

"It will be okay, Urahara-san," rejecting his offer of trying the sunglasses on. He had this tendency to laugh at people who try on his inventions because most times it makes us look ridiculous. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to me. What if Tessai-san's glasses were for x-ray as well? Would that mean all of mine and Jinta's misdemeanours are visible? And maybe that explains why we were spotted in the vent earlier this day. Hhmmm...they really make me think.

"Oh, and I wanted to see how you would look like sporting those sunglasses," he commented and waved a hand to me as if giving me a permission to leave and I did leave. I couldn't deal with his mood swings any longer, especially now that I had to ask for Sado's help. I wouldn't know when Uryuu Ishida would head back home. But, with the sunglasses, it would sure be easier. All I need to do is don the glasses and look for a green thingy that will appear. Good Urahara-san. Always inventing useful yet not useful things. Why couldn't he have done it himself? Hmf!...here i go again into whiny child mode. Shrug it off.

And so I left the shop, with the blue little backpack on.

Now, all I have to do is look for Sado-kun.

I trudged forward, hoping to come across him, because I forgot that I didn't know where he lived either, but who would've thought I would meet Kira and Hisagi walking along. They recognized me, I think, and now, they are on their way to talk to me...Uh-oh. I don't like this at all.

* * *

**I'll leave this chapter up to this part. I know it's short. Again. But I am really trying my best to update as much as possible.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review.**

**I do hope you still find it interesting.**

**Thanks very much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**

* * *

**

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. As of now, I am just playing with the characters. Hahahaha!

**So here I am again to continue the story. I'm so sorry if the progress is slow, it's just that it's hard to force yourself to write when there is no inspiration...you know what I mean, and this is supposed to be 'Humor'. So I hope you understand.**

**Hehehehehe..Thank you.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Urahara-san Goes Crazy**

* * *

Kira and Hisagi are on their way. Are they heading towards me? No...no...turn there...no? please turn at the next corner? Still, no? Okay. They are heading my way.

"Hey, You!" The guy with the number on his face said.

"Uh...me?" I pointed to myself innocently.

"Yeah, you!" he sounded so tough, I was a bit afraid.

"Huh?" I asked, in a high pitched voice.

"What did your master do to my friend here?" Hisagi said, and it was only now that I noticed he was dragging a lovestruck Kira. The only thing missing from Kira was a big heart on each eye.

I slowly, very slowly shook my head, keeping my stare straight at him. He looked like such a scary person, I just had to protect myself by being a cute, helpless kid. Well, that was the truth—at least almost.

"Really, now?" he bent down, his eyes staring at me, while squinting his other eye. In what looked like an interrogating manner. I don't know. Maybe he was checking if I was lying or not.

This time, I nodded, but quickly. As if trying to convince him with my actions.

"Alright. Maybe you don't know anything, but I'm going there right now!" he said, he looked really annoyed. "Besides, you're just the help. You wouldn't know anything."

What he said made me very angry, but I decided to let it go, for the moment. I would know, I would. You'll see. And I won't stop you from going there. We'll see what happens to you. If I were you, number-face, I wouldn't head back there.

"Well, Ja!" he said, and left, still dragging a dreamy-eyed Kira. Kira on the other hand, was waving at me. He was saying, "Bye, small little girl. G-o-o-d-b-ye..."

Now, now, now. Where to find Sado-kun. Hhmm...

I continued walking along the streets when I felt someone was watching me, or rather, following me. I decided to take a lot of left then right turns. I was right. Someone is following me. I can hear steps, with the same patterns—training is kicking in. I take a look back, and it's a big guy. Tall. Looks very familiar though. I continue walking and quickly hided by an alley.

When I saw him pass by I jumped at him, reached his head and kept hitting him—I'm a very strong jumper. Then, he was still silent even as I was hitting him. He wasn't retaliating, and when he got a good grip of my back, he simply lifted me and placed me in front of him, and set me down.

"Sado?" I said.

He simply looked at me, and looked, according to my judgment, guilty.

"You were following me?" I asked.

"No..." he denied, but he was such a terrible liar. Then, it hit me. I needed him! So it doesn't really matter now whether he was following me or not. Then, I pretended to believe him.

"Okay." I smiled, as cutely as I could. He sighed, very elaborately, I would say. Such a good hearted person, but I am sure I can convince him to come with me. He'll be my accomplice in no time! hahahahaha

"Where are you going?" He asked. I'm still getting used to him, being this talkative.

"Actually, I have an errand from Urahara-san." I replied.

"Need help?"

"Uhm...could you point out again, where Ishida residence is? I kinda forgot."

"Okay, let's go."

"You're coming with me?"

"Sure." And he was in silent mode again. I decided to go with it. When he stopped walking, he pointed to the house and said, "This is it."

"Thank you!" I smiled brightly at him. He decided not to leave me alone, and I let him. HE just didn't need to know what I was stealing from the Ishidas.

I took the shades from my collar and wore it. I also took out the remote, and turned the x-ray on. First, I could see normally, then I adjusted the glasses up by the remote, slowly I could see the interior of the house. I was searching for any green thing I would find, but there was none. Then, I decided to look down. A basement. It was there, and a whole lot of it. Why would Ishida need such things? And now, it was time to go into cat mode. Infiltration, a go. Oh! Sado is still here. I have to get rid of him.

"Sado-kun!" I turned to him, after I removed the sunglasses. He simply stepped closer, no verbal reply whatsoever.

"I need you to stall Uryuu Ishida for me."

He appeared to be a bit uncertain. But still, no reply. He just waited for me to explain or continue, which I did.

"I just need to get into the house, and find something that Urahara-san needs. I need you to stall Uryuu for me, so that I could be safe in there. I've already found where it is, but I have to be extra careful. And I've checked that no one is inside, so I'll be okay." Then, I smiled brightly at him again.

"Okay."

"Thank you so much!" I hugged him quickly and turned to the locks of the gate, and started my operation. "Oh, and yeah, he is at a cafe, I'm sure you know where he is. You'll find him, Thanks!"

Meanwhile...

"Tessai-kun," Urahara said. "Imagine that, I just created a triangle!" and he was chuckling to himself. Tessai found it only a little funny, so he was smiling.

"Can't believe Shuhei, he had to come here and make me explain. Now, he doesn't even have any idea what hit him. The first person he saw was Kira! That's disastrous." Then, Urahara left Tessai to watch over the store, and went to his underground lair.

A couple of hours later, Yoruichi came underground as well.

"How did you manage to get rid of that lovey-dovey of yours?" Urahara couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, you mean Ichigo?," she said in a flirty manner. "I never kiss and tell!" then, she laughed.

Urahara simply stared at her. He was jealous, but he would never admit that. And knew Yoruichi wouldn't do such a thing, right? He doubted that himself, but then. Yoruichi sat beside him.

"I beat him to a pulp!" and she laughed even louder. Urahara was a bit surprised. He looked at her and waited for her to continue.

"You think I don't know what you're up to?" She asked, smiling, showing off her cat fangs.

"What am I up to?" Urahara said naively.

She slapped the back of his head, making his hat drop to the floor and said. "Why didn't you tell me? Quit lying!" she was still smiling though.

"Okay, okay. I'll have to concede." Urahara said.

"And you had that kid-version of Renji spy at me. You are such a jealous guy." She stood and faced him directly.

"So, what are you plotting, 'Matchmaker'? Or maybe you prefer, 'Cupid'?" she was still giggling.

"Nothing big, really, just an experiment. I was getting a bit bored."

"I don't believe you." She said and bent down to see him face to face. "Spill!"

Urahara held his breathe, and had his face look a bit bloated, not wanting to tell her the truth. And he was squinting too.

"Spill it! Or i'll do something crazy with that Ichigo kid, you made fall madly in love with me. Anyway, I am a bit bored too, got to have some adventures." And she winked at Urahara. "So, how long does that stuff last?"

"I actually have no idea, it is still an experiment. Under observation, and in progress."

"So, the truth, why are you doing this?"

"This is going to sound lame, but, I think Seretei needs a lot of work in the romance department."

"You are still lying!"

"That's the truth. It's up to you to believe me though."

This time, Yoruichi stood, leaning back a bit, evaluating Urahara and narrowing her eyes, in an act as if to really probe him.

"Okay, then. SO what's the plan?"

And on Ururu's side.

Yes! I got it, I got it! Three capsule-looking thingies. And I'm good to go.

Then I heard Sado's voice from the outside. I wore the sunglasses, slowly adjusting it, enough to see if there was anyone outside, and there Sado was, with the snob who can't appreciate cute things Ishida! What to do, what to do...

A-ha! Sado is still distracting him, best go out the back door.

After some moments that I cannot really explain much in detail how I did it, I was outside, and saw the two still arguing. So, i wanted to take Sado out of it.

"Sado-kun! I need help at the shop, please come with me. I have to lift a lot of heavy things."

"Okay," he replied, then looked at Ishida and said, "Ja!"

When we were already some streets a way, I simply said, "Mission accomplished!" and I skipped all the way to the shop.

* * *

**Leave it up to this part**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**

**I'll update as soon as i can.**


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. As of now, I am just playing with the characters. Hahahaha!

**So here I am again to continue the story. **

**So sorry for the late late late late update. Just got some time off from school and other stuff. Now, on to the tenth chapter! :)**

**Hehehehehe..Thank you.**

**Please Read and Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Urahara-san Goes Crazy**

* * *

"Wow, the child is early!" Urahara said to me as I returned. But really, I was still too early for the deadline, with around 3 hours left til midnight. I already said goodbye to Sado a couple of blocks away, also reminding him that this was a top secret mission. And with his nod, I understood that my secret was safe with him.

"Where are the stuff?" he said this as if I was handling some illegal materials, which was sort of true also, in a way, since I STOLE them. I just handed him a small pouch and his eyes were brimming with tears of joy.

"Finally!" he commented, stroking the pouch against his face, "these weeks of hardwork will finally pay off!" and of course, Tessai was still in the background, observing me, and then asking me to leave, clueless once more.

As soon as I got out of the room, I was met by Yoruichi-san who held a digicam in her hand. "Oh, Hi Ururu!" she exclaimed, "Back from your top secret mission, I see." Then, she winked at me. So she was in on it all along? Or she might have just interrogated Urahara-san like she always does.

"Sorry, but I just finished an errand," I replied, trying to play it safe.

"Oh, don't worry child, I know all about it now. I was kept in the dark too, but I think you still don't know the whole picture, right?"

"Urahara-san's business, is Urahara-san's. if he wants to keep it confidential, it is his call." I replied, still acting on the safe side.

"He did teach you well, but, I assure you, it's nothing serious. I personally think he is off his head right now, if you know what I mean."

I simply nodded.

"Well, Ja! I still have to reject Kurosaki. And he is such a sweet kid…" and she left the shop.

Well, Yoruichi-san's not worried. So it is nothing that can harm anybody, right? With the way she was talking, she seemed amused at this project of Urahara-san. Hhmmm…

Once again, I was deep in thought and was interrupted by the ever-annoying Jinta.

"Yo!" he yelled, and hung his arm over my shoulders. "Got something juicy to tell me?"

I just shook my head. "Let's just mind our own chores for now." I replied, though I was itching to tell him all of my discoveries and developed theories.

"You're no fun, Ururu!" he sighed, and walked off.

Later that evening, after dinner, there was another visitor at our door. But this time, it didn't seem like he was invited. I was the first to reach the door. I know he wasn't invited by the boss since the boss was already sleeping. (though it was still very early.)

"Good evening," he greeted me. "Is Urahara around?"

I was astonished that this guy would show up here. I think I felt his presence around noon, but I thought that was just me. Guess I wasn't mistaken. "Please wait here…" I said. Closed the door, leaving him outside, then went over to Urahara's room.

First, I took a peek, to check, and he really was sound asleep. This is troublesome for me again. I'd have to wake him. Then, an idea came to me. Why don't I check with Tessai first? He is indeed like second or perhaps third in command here if Yoruichi was to be counted.

I headed to his room, I couldn't peek for his door was locked, so I knocked three times. Immediately after the third knock, his door opened. It was weird, but he still had his glasses on.

"What is it?"

"There's a visitor outside, he wants to see if Urahara is here, but Urahara-san is asleep. I wondered if…"

"Then wake him up. What are you bothering me for?" he said, then closed the door. That was a very peculiar behavior of Tessai, but I guess he knows who came.

Going back to the door of Urahara-san, I was interrupted once more by Jinta. "Who is at the door?"

"None of our business. He just wants to see Urahara-san."

"Come on!" he said, "You can tell me."

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" I said, I was irritated for he told me to go get the door when someone rang the bell, when he could've done it himself.

"I'll find out later then. Ja! Good luck with waking up Urahara-san." And again, he left me, and headed for his room.

I found myself shaking my head, which I couldn't tell if it was out of irritation at Jinta-kun, or I was telling myself that I shouldn't wake Urahara-san up.

Knock. Knock. Knock. I peeked, he was still asleep. I went in, and said softly, "Urahara-san." I tried. Still nothing. I tried again, a little louder. "Urahara-san. Urahara-san." Still no movement. This was it. I had to shake him to wake up. "Urahara-san, Urahara-san." I said, while shaking him. Suddenly, he grabbed my neck, and I don't know how he did it, and my reflexes were still to slow that I just found Benihime's hilt an inch from my face. At least it was not a fatal shot, right? Or was it?

"Ururu?" he said. At least he realized it was me, that he didn't continue the "finishing blow" if it was really.

"Sorry…" I whispered, I was so scared. "A Captain is outside the shop to see you."

"I know."

"He wants to speak to you."

"I know."

I lay there silent and still, then he laughed. "I was avoiding him all day, and was hoping you would tell him I was asleep." He said, then stood up took his cap and put it on his head. I watched him go towards the entrance of the shop.

Then, before opening the door, he looked back at me, and said, "Prepare some tea, please. Thank you." And I immediately followed his order. My last sight of him was him fixing up his robe as if to make sure he looked respectable, then I headed off to the kitchen.

As far as I could hear, there were no greetings. Of course, once more I am curious. Why would the captain with the white hair accessory be here. He was Captain Kuchiki right? And it seemed to worry Urahara-san too.

I went over to the receiving room of the shop, and served tea. Again, they were still silent. I'm not even sure if they talked. Then, Urahara said I should stay.

"Ururu, why don't you sit with us? Byakuya, you don't mind right?" and Byakuya simply shook his head.

"We might need something later, so why don't you stay around. And I'm sure you have been curious too." I simply stared at him, playing innocent, and then I saw in his eyes a flare of mischief. He looked back at Byakuya who took a sip of tea. For a second, I thought I saw Urahara-san smile.

"What has been going on, Urahara?" I finally heard Captain Kuchiki speak.

"What do you mean?" he said. As if still waiting for something to happen.

"I've heard that you've been 'summoning' shinigamis here and there. Even Captain Unohana went here."

"Wait. Unohana? She's here?"

"You didn't call her?"

"Why would I call her? I'm scared of that woman." He said, then squirmed at the thought.

"She has left Seretei saying she is on her way here. I even saw her Vice-Captain today, which makes me wonder, what could be so important that she would leave fourth squad to the third seat."

"I have been up to nothing, really. I 've just been talking to the shinigamis, trying their gigais, and well, about Unohana, I have no idea." He said, then glimpsed at me. "Our little friend here may have some idea." I was shocked by the sudden attention then pointed my own index finger at my face. And he nodded.

I was about to speak when there was another knock at the door. Jinta answered this time, probably thinking I was already in too much trouble. When he opened the door, it was Isane—speak about timing huh?

"Sorry for coming at this time." She said, bowing to Urahara, and shocked to see Byakuya was in the shop as well. "Kuchiki-taichou!"

"What is it, Isane?" Urahara said.

"I lost track of Captain Unohana." She said, then she stopped all of a sudden for she noticed Byakuya was staring peculiarly at her. "Kuchiki-taichou?"

"hhmm…interesting." Urahara said.

"Captain Unohana missing?" I asked, if that was what it was, and then said.

"So, it has slower effects when taken orally, than when inhaled."

"What does?" I asked, trying if I could make him spill anything. But before he could say anything, he already realized what I was doing.

"Nice try, Ururu-kun. Keep guessing. Consider it part of your training. Haha!" he laughed.

Then, I looked towards Captain Kuchiki, and saw him, holding the hand of Isane, and his face, though still stern held some adoration at the face he was staring at.

"Isane…" he said sweetly. Isane was blushing furiously. It was indeed true, that even for me, a kid, Captain Kuchiki possessed good looks. And to add to that, he is a noble.

"Really, interesting, this new development." Urahara said.

"But you never touched the tea?" I whispered, but I guess it was loud enough for him to hear.

"Well, where did you get the tea?" he looked at me, grinning, "from the jar where I prepared tea this lunch right?" and he giggled.

So this is my fault? No. He knew exactly what was going to happen. He asked me to make tea, because he knew this will happen.

Yoruichi suddenly appeared between Byakuya and Isane. "What?" she said, eyes squinted, examining. She pointed to Byakuya, "I'm sure this one's drugged." And then laughed. She was trying to piss him off, like she always could, but was surprised when he didn't take notice of her.

"Is this a new formulation?" she said, sniffing the cup of tea.

"This is my most purest combination, the aerosol one isn't." he whispered.

Suddenly, my attention was diverted back to Byakuya and Isane. I have heard and may have witnessed some aggressive men, but Byakuya was an extreme. We all were astounded to find him suddenly carrying Isane like newlyweds.

"Kuchiki-Taichou!" she yelled, then with her arms she got out of his embrace. So she was that strong. "Gommennasai!" she said, to all of us. Then ran off.

"What just happened?" Tessai said. He ran to the cup of tea, smelled it then pointed to Byakuya.

"Yes." Urahara-san replied. "But this mix is different from the previous ones. This just removes inhibitions." In my mind, I was jumping for joy, for he finally slipped! Then I wondered, what did he need the tablet-looking-menos grandes-summoning things?

"I think it's about time you know, Ururu," then he looked around, and said, "you too Jinta."

I chose to stay silent, and Jinta emerged from where we were hiding earlier. He sat beside me, and bowed in apology. He also remained silent. Probably like me, waiting for Urahara to continue.

"Oh, by the way," Yoruichi said, "Kurosaki is so over me!" she laughed.

"That fast?" Tessai said.

"Well, if effects occur earlier and faster, chances are, they will easily lose their effects." Urahara said, removing his hat. In sudden realization, he said, "Wait!"

All of us held our breaths for what he was about to say. "My formulation is to remove inhibitions right?" he looked each one of us in the eye. Then looked directly at Byakuya who was still staring at the door where he last saw Isane. "Then that means…?"

"I am really fond of Isane." Byakuya answered himself. Yoruichi-san fell to the floor. Urahara-san's jaw dropped. I simply stared. And Jinta, well, I think he fainted.

* * *

**I'll leave this up to this part only. This is already sort of long for me. I'll try my hardest to update soon. Thanks for still reading. Please review. Tell me your thoughts! :)**

**BTW, look forward to next chapter, a new point of view is coming up, as promised. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Hope it is still as interesting. Thanks.!**

**Please review. :)**


End file.
